


confession

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, Letter, M/M, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bot has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> set after my stories "A Hard Knock Life" and "The Value of Persistance" but does not require that you read them to understand. (which is good, since HKL is still a WIP...)
> 
> written for the tf_speedwriting community, filling the prompt "an unsent letter"

_Dear Prowl,_

_I know you won't want to hear all this, so i'm writing it down. Maybe someday, i'll even give it to you but i doubt it._

_I'm so sorry about what happened to Praxus. I know you loved it and your people more than anything, and i know how much it has to have broken your spark to see it fall. It broke my spark too; Praxus was home in a way no other city ever had been for us._

_If you ever need to talk, I'm here. But you know that, i'm sure. I always listen when you talk._

_Sunstreaker's with Smokescreen, but you probably know that already. They're both as broken as we are, but they're working through this together. I kind of wish we were close enough for that, but you're probably going to see some specialized medic and hang around with Jazz instead of me._

_Primus, pretend I didn't say that. That was selfish and whiny and hurtful, and I never want to hurt you like that. If Jazz helps you get through this, and maybe if he's more, then that's what I want for you. I want to see you smile again, the way you used to before... well, you know. Before._

_I should go; I'm getting all soft and squishy here. Just... I hope we'll always be friends, if nothing else._

_I love you, Prowl.  
Sideswipe_

 

Sideswipe looked at the datapad and sighed. Then he tucked it into his subspace and stood up from the crate he'd been using as a table. It was never going to be the right time to give Prowl this letter--and it was a stupid letter anyway. He was just going to have to learn to live with things as they were.


End file.
